


Lily Luna Potter

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día todos recordarán su nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily Luna Potter

** Lily Luna Potter **

 

Lily tiene el nombre de su abuela muerta. Y, como acompañante, el nombre una tía medio loca. No nos olvidemos del bonus que supone llevar el apellido del gran héroe del mundo mágico.

 

Lily Luna Potter tiene dos hermanos mayores. Uno de Gryffindor y otro de Slytherin. La mitad del colegio ama a uno y la otra mitad al otro. Además de que ella está en Hufflepuff, por lo cual no parece importarle mucho a nadie.

 

Lily tiene más primos de los que puede contar sin marearse. El rojo inunda sus cumpleaños. No porque casi todos sean de la casa de los leones, no, sino porque tanto pelirrojo termina metiéndosete en la retina y opacando los otros colores.

 

Lily no es Lily. Es la hija de, la hermana de, la prima de de. Incluso la nieta de.

 

Lily no es Lily pero eso no importa mucho, porque Lily vuela a gran velocidad y es la capitana del equipo de quidditch estando solo en cuarto año.

 

Lily aún no es Lily pero ya lo será. No ahora pero si en un par de años.

 

Y entonces nadie olvidará su nombre.

 

Todo será Lily Luna Potter.

 

FIN


End file.
